Major Arcana
by MissAdventurer
Summary: This is series of one-shots, with each based on one of the major arcana Tarot Cards. All shall be featured, with all having their one of their own one-shot. This shall start with the Fool's card and go in order until all twenty-one (twenty-two) cards have been completed. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: The Fool Card

**Hey, everyone, I've decided I will now be starting a new story, a series of one-shots. Each one shot was be directed by a tarot card, specifically the Major Arcana cards. I will be doing the cards in order, starting with the Fool, or number zero. The next card is the Magician. I'll get it up quick. Please read and review. Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Fool**

The end of one journey is the start of another. His father had said that several times throughout his childhood and he still believed it, still lived by it. Even when things were at the absolute worst for him, he was still willing to believe that he'd survive. He was never one to give up. Giving up and failing was worst then trying to the very end and failing.

His father, the great magician Lionel Shrike, believed it till the very end. It may not have worked out to well, but he never let anything defeat him. Even when publicly humiliated he would never say his career was over.

So when his father died, Dylan vowed to get vengeance for what they had done. He lived a hard life for years, barely managing to live, yet he persevered and planned. Nothing could prevent him from evening the scales of justice even when the odds were horribly stacked against him at first. So when he got his first chance, he began to even them.

Over years he created a personae for himself. No one would know the true him. Everyone he worked with day in and day out would see an arrogant, slightly clueless, reckless detective from New York who had nothing to his name when he started his training with the FBI. If anyone had truly known they'd probably think he was insane. And they may have been right.

Now, now it was all over. His plan had gone perfectly to plan in to grand scheme of things. France's Credit Republican's reputation was ruin, as was Tressler financially. And Thaddeus Bradley, the man who started it all into action because of his own selfishness, was behind bars, like he should have been twenty years ago. He had spent almost his entire life planning for this, waiting for this. And in the midst of it all, he never paused to consider what he would do once it was over. He had no more plans, no elaborate plot of revenge to create.

His plan was done, and it went all according to plan. Well, almost. There was the matter of a certain French Interpol Agent. Alma Dray.

She was one factor he never saw coming. The one point he never planned for. She was smart, clever, determined, resourceful, brave, and unyielding. She would not let anyone stop her from doing what she needed to do, and no one could stand in her way. Yet, she was also loyal, kind, and faithful. She was willing to put up with him when he was being the very worst to her. She cared for him when anyone else would probably leave New Orleans and head to New York without him. She was extraordinarily patient with him. Even after having to pin him down at a bar, she would sit down with him and explain what she found out about the Eye to him.

It may have been her optimistic and curious yet fierce attitude he loved best about her. She was very down to earth about case work, yet she got so excited about a simple card trick he had mastered by five years of age. She wanted to learn all she could about magic and its history. She even adored the work of his father, especially his trick with the card in the tree in Central Park. She had even managed to figure it out in less than a day, much faster than anyone else I know would have. Most likely because no one would have cared for the trick and would gave up in less than an hour. She was fascinated by it.

And then there was his Horsemen. J. Daniel Atlas, a control-freak illusionist. Henley Reeves, a strong, independent escape artist. Merritt, the loner, companion-desiring mentalist. And lastly Jack Wilder, a young, determined sleight illusionist. They are four lone acts that came together as a true team. They were all willing to put faith in something they didn't understand and work together to do amazing things. They're now a team that can't be split apart. From four separate magicians to four friends willing to stand side by side, as well as stand by him. They're not so much the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse as the Four Horsemen of the Scales of Justice.

His journey to avenge his father may have been over, but perhaps that was a bad thing. It only meant that he was now starting a new journey. And on this one, he knew he wouldn't be walking alone.

* * *

**And that is it for the Fool's card. Some more in-depth view of Dylan Rhodes. For me he is just a great, natural character to write. Don't worry, all the Horsemen, along Alma Dray, and perhaps the FBI agents (Fuller, Evans, Cowan) will be featured. The Horsemen are all guaranteed a one-shot of their own as they all have their own card (Lovers, High Priestess, Hermit, Death) though they'll be in more than just those. Dray will also get her own. I hope you all like this idea. I plan to get the Magician up within the week. Please review. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Magician Card

**Hey, I'm back. I said I'd have it up at some point before the end of the week. I did it. This chapter is for the Magician Card and focuses on the Four Horsemen prior to the movie. The next chapter is the High Priestess, aka Henley. Hope you like. Please Read and Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

The Magician

J. Daniel Atlas was a showman. He always had been. He was a bit of a showoff that could take nearly any criticism with ease. He shrugged off whatever anyone said about him without a second thought since those who said it meant little to him. He wasn't a personal or sentimental type of guy. He was statistical and confident, maybe a little too confident. He liked to have complete control over whatever happens. He didn't care for the guess work of mentalism, knew he wasn't an escape artist, and wasn't one for street illusion. He specialized in stage illusion and a bit of micro-magic. He liked the use of cards best since they were easy to manipulate, yet make for a rather believable performance quickly. He knew which cards his 'volunteer' would pick before they did. He had full control of it all. It was his performance. He understood he was a bit of a control freak, even without the other Horsemen, especially Henley, telling him every chance they got. And with his controlling nature came emotional unavailability. He was capable of emotions, despite what Henley, and Merritt on occasion, said. He just had no clue how to express himself in the matter he desired. He was quite intelligent, something he wouldn't deny is ask, but he was clueless emotionally. He was always playing catch up when it came to relations, and he knew he would eventually screw it up anyway, so he stopped trying. Under his arrogant self-centered nature, he want someone who'd stick by him despite his flaws, he just doubted he'd ever find someone who'd be there, so he just kept pushing others away. He knew he was better alone. If asked, he'd always say he was better off that way and was fine with being that way. He wasn't, not that he'd ever admit to it.

Henley Reeves was an escape artist. She could find a way out of any situation. No challenge was ever too much. She wasn't scared of anything, whether it be handcuffed a in water tank with piranhas above or escaping a straitjacket while hanging by her feet upside down from three stories high within ninety seconds. She always looked like she had been doing it for her entire life. No one would have ever thought she never even considered by an escape artist until several years prior. She was an assistant to J. Daniel Atlas, before she could no longer take him and his hurtful comments and left, with who she learned the basics of magic and first really learned how escape artistry worked. She thought it was fascinating and picked it up quickly. When she left Chicago to Las Angels, she didn't have too much trouble finding new ways to impress and draw crowds. She knew immediately she wanted to do her own shows, she didn't want to stay so trophy-girl assistant forever. She made her own way and lived her life alone. She knew she'd be fine by herself. That wasn't to say that she wouldn't mind an actual friend to perform with, or at least call a friend, not that she'd ever admit it to anyone.

Merritt McKinney was a mentalist. A rather impressive one at that. A good number of years previously, he had been rather well-known for his mentalism abilities. He could hypnotize anyone. He could read to people with precision and accuracy. He could get people to say or do almost anything they'd never do. He traveled the continental US doing just that for a few years with his brother as his manager. Things went well during that time. He was making rather good money and liked traveling. This is what many people would call the high point of their life. And the thing about high points is they always have a sharp fall from the top. As soon as Merritt started to become old news. Merritt's brother took all his money, earnings and savings, and skipped town. He never saw him again after that. Not that he had a problem with that. He always wondered how he never saw it coming. Then again, maybe he did and just never wanted to admit it. After that fiasco, Merritt became a loner. He got by only by what he did with no one else help. He made enough money to survive alone. He figured, if you can't trust a brother, who can you really trust? No one. He was better off alone. He should have figured that out sooner. He knew he was better off with just himself. Though, maybe it wouldn't be quite as bad with someone he could call a friend by his side. Not that he'd ever say it.

Jack Wilder was a street magician. He lived on the streets with no real placed he'd call home. Despite this minor setback, he was a gifted magician. Though he was young, inexperience, and had a lot to learn, he was talented by all definitions of the word. And even though he lived on the street, he wasn't a bad kid when it came to it. He didn't do any of the typical expected things, like drugs, drinking, etc. He got money from being a magician, performing card tricks or not-too-complex street magic. He had the preforming skills to make of for his lack for materials. Though this wasn't always enough to live. He did resort to theft, though he tried to only do it when he was desperate. He would perform a simple trick, offering money to anyone that could figure it out, then purposefully, yet discreetly give away how he did it. When the person came up to him to either to show how it was done or take them money, he'd take their wallet and watch. He never took pride in how many people he stole from or how much he took. He was proud of his skills in pickpocketing and lock-picking. For him, nothing was ever locked. He lived and got by on the streets alone. Not too many people willing to hang out with a "bad" kid like him, and then there was the fact they might not exactly be a friend. He figured he was just fine alone by himself. Then again, maybe it might be a good thing to have a real friend around? He'd never really say it though.

* * *

**And that is the end of the Magician. Next up the High Priestess, aka Henley. I'll have it up sometime this weekend, maybe as early as tonight. Thanks for reading. Later.**


	3. Chapter 3: The High Priestess Card

**Hey, everyone, I got the High Priestess done, which is an actual short story. It takes place before the movie as you'll see. Next up is the Empress, which will most likely focus on Alma Dray in some way. Thanks to everyone who has favorites, followed, and review this so far. I hope you like this. Please R&R. Enjoy.**

* * *

The High Priestess

"Relax, boys, once Danny fails to make a deal, I'll finish it," stated Henley Reeves as she readjusted her signature black gloves.

The currently unheard Four Horsemen were sitting just outside with lavish office of one and only Arthur Tressler, a rich, old business man who basically had a monopoly on all of Las Vegas, as well as several other large cities in the US, including but not limited to New Orleans and New York. None of the Horsemen knew particularly why they just had to make sure they were represented by Tressler, but that is what the instructions said, and they were going to go with it. There was a lot as stake here, more than anyone outside their small, four-person group would know. Most would think these four magicians, who were rather inexperienced in working the Vegas circuit as well as with each other, were insane for doing what they were about to do. But for them, this was perfectly sane and would be done.

"Why must you keep saying that it won't be I who makes the deal?" asked J. Daniel Atlas, a control-freak, arrogant illusionist. He was the showman and self-proclaimed leader of the group.

"Because I know you'll end up ruining it before he'll even hear us out," relied Henley as she sat up straight and adjusted the color of her white blouse, legs crossed at the ankle. The boys were not quite as concerned with presentation as Henley. Danny at least tried to look serious, which he was considering he had no sense of humor or any other emotion despite what his tarot card implied. Jack Wilder, the youngest of the group and street magician, was just kind of slouched in his chair, trying not to look as out of place as he could. Merritt McKinney, the oldest of the group and a mentalist, was slouch forward, flicking through some magazine he found, paying little attention to the young performers.

"Oh really? Cause you already have this..." Danny never got a chance to finish, not that it was a bad thing. A young, woman had just walked up to them and told them that Mr. Tressler would see them now.

The four stood and, with Danny in front followed by Henley and the other two behind her, walked towards the large, wooden doors that just said 'office of the great Arthur Tressler.' He was the kind of man many feared to cross. He could build your career or burn it to ashes in just a short matter of time. He was a man you respected and feared, or else. But if you played your cards right, you could make a very powerful ally.

"Be quick about, children, I haven't got much time for anything let alone amateur magicians," said an older man from behind his large wooden desk, hand perfectly fold, with the prefect poker face on. This was a man you could work with for years yet still never have a clue what he was thinking.

"Mister Tressler, I must start by saying it is a true honor to meet you," started Danny as he walked up to Tressler's desk. Danny stood perfectly in front of him, with Henley on his right, and Jack and Merritt on his left.

"Boy, if you think you're going to win me over by starting with fake admiration, you are sadly mistaken," stated Tressler in a terrifyingly stern voice.

"Of course, sir, sorry. Let me start over. We are the greatest magicians you'll ever meet, we are the Four Horsemen," said Danny in an arrogant tone that just implied that he truly believed that.

"And now you're using unrealistic descriptions to make you're little group sound better than you obviously are," replied Tressler, he was not impressed.

"No, sir. You see..." Danny was quickly interrupted by Henley.

"Sir, let me start by telling you who we are. We are the Four Horsemen," began Henley as she stepped in front of Danny, causing him to step back, "We are highly skilled magicians. I can understand you reservations on hearing us out as you are a talented, skilled businessman and magic has be a relatively hard industry to get into and stay in. But I can personally promise you we will be the biggest name in magic. We are not a group to disappoint. The reason we came to you today was we believed you could provide a great foundation on which we came build our show. We will become the biggest thing on the Vegas Strip. We could make you a lot of profit, sir. More than any other group or solo performance before. We're here to allow you to get in on it. We could go to any other Vegas businessman in the show business, but we chose you because we think you're the best out them all. We'd be honored to have you brand name presenting our show. We will be the biggest name in magic, sir. That I can promise."

Tressler didn't give away any thoughts at that moment. He was obviously thinking about what Henley had just said. After a few moments, Tressler ask on question, "The biggest names in magic, you say?"

"Yes sir," said Henley, with the boys nodding in agreement.

Tressler smiled, "Then, dear girl, I believe we have a deal. I'll put up the money for your little show. I like you spunk. I want all four of you to return here tomorrow morning, nine o'clock sharp, and we'll work out all the details for the contracts. Now skedaddle, I have other appointments to attend to. Good day."

With that, the Four Horsemen, after biding farewells and thank you, turned gracefully and left, Henley leading. They calmly took the elevator down to the ground floor and walked out the main doors. Once out the door, they started their small celebration. Jack and Merritt high-fived and Henley and Danny hugged.

"Let the show begin!" shouted Henley. This was just the start of a one, big performance.

* * *

**That's it for now. I'll try to the Empress up something this week before the weekend. Please review. Later.**


End file.
